bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Live
Big Time Live is the 4th episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 24th episode overall. It aired on October 15 2010. Plot The boys were going to perform live on A.M L.A but when they got there they were cut from the show because the show was 4 minutes overtime. The boys tried many schemes in order to cut the overtime so that they could perform. Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight didn't get to sleep 8 hours as she normally would yet so she ended up sleeping in the waiting room with Katie playing a very addicting video game all day. Subplot In Rocque Records Gustavo and Kelly were going to see the guys on the show but were visited by Griffin who gave them a pop quiz that had nothing to do with producing music. At first it went good, but then Griffin gave them grade D's making their grade after the company's floundering fish sticks division, and if they can't improve their grade on the test Griffin would have to move Rocque Records to somewhere else outside LA. Ending At the end Rocque Records stayed in LA because of the boys' TV appearance. The boys earned the company 3.9 million dollars in 1.9 minutes and also their album/song became the most downloaded. Mrs. Knight finally woke up after her 8-hour nap, Katie finally beats her extremely addicting video game, and the boys were able to perform on "A. M. LA". Guest Starring *Crista Flanagan as Jane Kennedy (Producer of A.M. LA) *Ed Begley Jr. as himself *Robert Curtis Brown as Miles Bainbridge *Andrew Patrick Ralston as Teleprompter Guy *Shane Yoon as Chuck Malibu/Weatherman Song Featured *'Til I Forget About You (remixed) Quotes :Miles Bainbridge: And a musical performance by the greatest band in the history of the world, Big Time Rush. (Jane Kennedy spits her coffee out) :James: (enters the room with the boys) Be in the greatest band in the history of the world? Check. ---- :Gustavo: (panicked) Okay. The dogs...are clearly gonna get arrested. And not perform. So um, what do we do?!? :Kelly: We just have to ace the rest of Griffin's evaluation. :Griffin: D! (Gustavo and Kelly turn to him) You just failed my secret test! (his assistant shows an iSlab with a "D" mark) :Gustavo: What is the secret test?!? :Griffin: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret. ---- Trivia *James has a list of things to do before he turns 20 called "James To Do B-4 20" *When the boys start a scheme they all wore bandanas and shades. *Carlos wore his bandana on his upper arm because he still wore his helmet. *Kendall seems to be bad at naming operations. He gives the operations very long names, resulting in Logan having to come up with names for operations in the future. *Mrs. Knight's sleeping habits seem to be a parody of bears' hibernation. *The events in the game that Katie is playing (somewhat) are translated to the action on the set. *This is Ed Begley Jr's. 2nd appearance on the show with the first being in Big Time Concert. *This is the first episode that doesn't take place in the Palm Woods. The second is Backstage Rush. *It is said in this episode that Gustavo has nightmares about Griffin. *it is shown in this episode that none of the characters are morning people. *The quote "Of course you realize this means war" is a catchphrase said by famous cartoon character Bugs Bunny. *The reason the boys were cut from the show because their appearance is four minutes too long is a reference to the fact that the song "Til' I Forget About You" is almost four minutes. Gallery Click here 204 04